


First trip, first love ( ITALIAN VERSION )

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Love, Friendship, Los Angeles, M/M, Trip - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Changkyun e Hyungwon, migliori amici, decidono di fare il loro primo viaggio insieme. Mentre sono ormai a Los Angeles, entrambi capiscono che i loro sentimenti sono più forti rispetto ad una semplice amicizia.( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1118090033481887744 )





	First trip, first love ( ITALIAN VERSION )

# 

#  **First trip, first love**

A Changkyun non sembrava vero che per la primissima volta in vita sua, stesse per andare in un continente totalmente diverso da dove viveva lui, a Seoul: Los Angeles sarebbe stata la sua meta, ma non avrebbe intrapreso quel viaggio da solo, bensì con il suo migliore amico, Hyungwon. Si conoscevano ormai da ben otto anni, i due, e sempre pronti a mettersi in marcia per una nuova avventura, di punto in bianco avevano deciso che era arrivata l’ora di fare qualcosa di più estremo; fino ad allora, avevano sempre fatto piccoli viaggi, ma comprendevano solo la Corea del Sud e mai troppo distanti da Seoul, ma erano stanchi e volevano esplorare un mondo diverso da quello al quale erano solitamente abituati. Entrambi molto bravi nella lingua inglese, avevano fatto una lista dei luoghi che sognavano da moltissimo tempo e c’era voluto molto poco per mettere Los Angeles in capo alla lista. E quindi, eccoli lì, pronti a partire, dopo mesi e mesi d’organizzazione. Tutti e due – seppur Changkyun fosse quello più pragmatico dei due – si erano dati una mano a vicenda, ed avevano comprato una mappa, segnando ogni luogo ed attrazione che volevano visitare in quei giorni. Potendo stare via solamente tre settimane, avevano i giorni e le ore contate, anche se, ancor prima della partenza, sembravano un’infinità: Los Angeles era gigante, e siccome tutti e due sapevano di non potersi permettere un viaggio simile molto presto, volevano sfruttare ogni momento in quella vacanza per non perdersi niente. 

Quello più nervoso dei due era Hyungwon, che non amava particolarmente l’aereo, e ne soffriva l’altezza e le turbolenze; per questo motivo, continuava a fissare il panorama al di fuori della propria stanza, un po’ distratto, quando Changkyun parlò: «terra chiama Hyungwon, tutto bene?»

«Sì, sì! Stavo solo pensando che saranno traumatiche tutte quelle ore d’aereo. Sono un po’ nervoso.»

Changkyun sorrise intenerito, passandogli una mano sulle spalle e scompigliandogli poi i capelli: anche se era quello più piccolo dei due, di solito era quello che doveva consolare Hyungwon, molto più insicuro e spaventato di lui. Non è che fosse più debole, no, questo, Changkyun, non avrebbe mai potuto pensarlo; erano solo diversi di carattere e di personalità, ed ognuno di loro era spaventato da cose diverse. Ad esempio, quando un insetto cominciava a camminare sul muro – o peggio, volare!, era Hyungwon quello che doveva sbrigarsi ad ucciderlo con un fazzoletto, mentre il minore si chiudeva da qualche parte ad aspettare che quel ‘mostro’ fosse catturato. 

«Non preoccuparti! Ci sarò io a proteggerti.»

«Oh, certo! Scommetto che se comincia a cadere, ci sarai proprio tu a salvarmi…»

E dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, tutti e due scoppiarono a ridere fragorosamente.

La mattina stessa della partenza, furono i genitori di Hyungwon ad accompagnarli all’aeroporto, siccome quelli dell’altro, purtroppo, lavoravano, e dopo mille raccomandazioni (“fate attenzione”, “non perdetevi”, “cercate di non mangiare schifezze”, “Changkyun, tieni d’occhio nostro figlio”,) i due riuscirono finalmente ad imbarcarsi e salire sull’aereo, estremamente entusiasti dell’imminente viaggio. Si trattava di una città totalmente diversa da Seoul, una realtà diversa, una lingua diversa, delle persone diverse, e Los Angeles sarebbe stata la loro patria per ben tre settimane. Avevano organizzato tutto nel dettaglio, i due, quindi niente poteva andare storto. Niente.

Quando l’aereo si mise in moto, Changkyun voltò lo sguardo verso Hyungwon, osservandolo con attenzione: era pallido, sudava, ed i suoi occhi erano ancora più grandi del solito. Non se la stava cavando molto bene.

«Ehy, guardami,» cominciò il maknae, facendo scivolare una mano sulla sua lentamente per far incrociare le loro dita. Gli accarezzò il palmo della mano, prima di poggiare le labbra sulla sua guancia e fargli segno di appoggiare quest’ultima sulla propria spalla e di riposare. Doveva cercare di calmarsi, o sarebbe stato un viaggio infernale.

Dopo tredici ore di viaggio – scalo incluso – i due misero finalmente piede nella grandissima città di Los Angeles, immergendosi nel traffico dentro ad un taxi e con gli occhi che, entusiasti, guardavano in ogni angolo della città. Arrivare fino all’hotel fu abbastanza facile e dopo aver lasciato un po’ di mancia all’autista ed aver fatto vedere documenti e prenotazioni alla reception, finalmente salirono in camera, situata al ventesimo piano di una struttura gigante. Non sembrava vero che fossero in quella città, proprio lì, a Los Angeles, dopo così tanto tempo che lo avevano programmato.

Hyungwon fu il primo ad entrare nella camera e a buttarsi sul letto, affondando il viso nel morbido cuscino. Changkyun non ci mise molto a raggiungere e a fare la stessa cosa, commentando la grandezza di quel letto matrimoniale: «in pratica potrebbero starci altre tre persone su questo letto! E dire che non abbiamo pagato molto… che siano tutti così, gli hotel qui?»

Hyungwon alzò le spalle, girando il capo verso il minore, prima d’allungare una mano verso il suo viso e carezzargli la guancia; scese lungo il suo collo, il suo petto e lì si fermò, proprio all’altezza del cuore: non era raro che si toccassero in quel modo, rimanendo in silenzio, e lasciando spazio solamente ai loro sguardi. Lo avevano fatto fin dall’inizio, fin da quell’incontro otto anni fa, in quel locale dove entrambi si erano subito sentiti estranei. Sia Changkyun che Hyungwon non erano tipi da discoteca, ma entrambi con il loro gruppo di amici, alla fine s’erano rifugiati al bancone, facendo finta di bere qualcosa di forte, ma in realtà senza fare nulla. Per quanto riguardava il minore, era lì perché un suo amico era riuscito ad entrare in un’università prestigiosa, e Hyungwon, beh, lui era lì solo per non rifiutare l’ennesima volta un’uscita simile. Changkyun, il più diretto dei due, aveva osservato l’altro con un sorriso quasi di compassione e alla fine aveva parlato: «anche tu non vorresti essere qui, eh?»

Il maggiore, un po’ scosso, inizialmente, aveva annuito, sospirando con un grosso sorriso. Ed era così che avevano cominciato a parlare del più e del meno, divagando dai film della marvel, alle mostre d’arte, ai libri, allo sport – alla fine della serata, s’erano scambiati il numero con la promessa di scriversi. In pochissimo tempo erano diventati migliori amici. 

E adesso, dopo otto anni, erano ancora lì, a difendersi le spalle a vicenda, a reggersi, ad aiutarsi, e a divertirsi insieme. Quando Hyungwon guardava Changkyun e viceversa, percepivano un futuro prosperoso, qualcosa di sicuro che non si sarebbe mai potuto spezzare e di storie del genere – che fossero d’amicizia o d’amore – ce n’erano davvero pochissime. 

Il minore osservò Hyungwon, in silenzio, senza accennare a nulla, ma lasciando che il proprio cuore continuasse a battere sotto la grande e magra mano dell’altro; poi si mosse solamente per farsi più vicino e nascondere il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, annusando quell’odore che lo avrebbe accompagnato per il resto della sua vita. Hyungwon, Hyungwon, Hyungwon… gli bastava Hyungwon per essere felice. Non era in cerca dell’amore, o di successo, o di fama, niente. Gli bastava il suo migliore amico per avere tutta la felicità di cui aveva bisogno per essere felice e realizzato nella propria vita. 

Fin da subito i due cominciarono a dare il via al programma che, accuratamente, avevano buttato giù i mesi prima, facendo attenzione a non sgarrare, in modo che i tempi fossero rispettati e riuscissero a vedere tutto. Tre settimane non sarebbero mai bastate per visitare ogni angolo di Los Angeles, ma sicuramente sarebbe bastato a vedere le cose più importanti e quello che interessava a loro. Hyungwon rimase estasiato da Venice Beach e Changkyun dall’ Hollywood Boulevard, ma ogni posto, lì, era magico, come se fosse in un mondo parallelo dal quale nessuno dei due voleva più andarsene. Ogni sera era giusta per uscire, bere qualcosa, e godersi a pieno la città con le strade illuminate ed i vari locali dov’era possibile divertirsi. Ebbene, sì, se i due finivano insieme in una discoteca, sembrava esser più facile da reggere e divertirsi! Nel tempo, dopotutto, erano entrambi cambiati ed avevano capito che se le cose si facevano insieme, non c’era pericolo di annoiarsi o impaurirsi. 

Due settimane volarono totalmente come se niente fosse, e di tanto in tanto chiamavano le loro famiglie per far sapere che stava andando tutto bene, ma che avrebbero tanto voluto rimanere lì ancora un po’. Purtroppo non era possibile, ma si erano promessi che presto sarebbero tornati in quel luogo meraviglioso e perfetto. Fu il lunedì della terza settimana che le cose cambiarono radicalmente per entrambi.

Erano in uno dei tanti locali della zona ed i due s’erano avvicinati al bancone per prendere qualcosa da bere. Prima di entrare lì, erano stati in una sala giochi, e dopo qualche ora appiccicati ai videogiochi, avevano deciso di darsi al movimento estremo. E quindi eccoli lì, in una discoteca completamente nuova, ma pur sempre vicino all’hotel che avevano prenotato. 

«Quel tipo—quel tipo mi guarda da tutta la sera,» mormorò ad un tratto Changkyun con lo sguardo diretto ad un ragazzo dai capelli fuxia che sembrava davvero non togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Le sue spalle erano grandi, grosse e così anche le sue spalle ed il resto del corpo, ma il suo viso sembrava di una dolcezza unica. Nonostante tutto, era sicuro, Changkyun, che volesse rimorchiarlo solamente per una sera e basta, niente di serio. Sennò non avrebbe ammiccato in quel modo, no? Hyungwon rimase in silenzio, osservando i due che si scambiavano quelle occhiate eloquenti, e percepì qualcosa di doloroso all’altezza dello stomaco; era come se il suo intestino si stesse muovendo, causandogli delle acidità di stomaco improvvise. Ma non era solo lo stomaco, no, era anche il cuore che… faceva uno strano effetto. Che stava succedendo? Contrasse la mascella, bevendo tutto d’un sorso il suo drink. Changkyun s’era accorto di quel silenzio improvviso, così si girò con un sopracciglio alzato: «che cosa…?»

«No, solo che… secondo me non vali da una botta e via, ecco tutto.»

Changkyun scoppiò a ridere divertito e dopo avergli dato una pacca sulla spalla e poi lo strinse in un grosso abbraccio. 

«Ma che stai dicendo?! Mica ci voglio finire a letto! Tranquillo – non mi piacciono le botte e via.»

Improvvisamente il cuore di Hyungwon si fece più leggero. Incredibilmente più leggero. Si morse il labbro, di nuovo, quel grosso labbro che presto fu preso dalle due dita più lunghe di Changkyun e liberato dai denti stessi del proprietario: «te lo stai massacrando. Respira. Che cosa c’è? Possiamo andarcene se non ti piace il posto…»

Non sapeva che cosa dirgli. Che cosa c’era che non andava? Perché aveva percepito quell’ondata assurda di gelosia che gli aveva fatto quasi venire un mal di testa improvviso? Si era sentito come perso, totalmente, come se la felicità fosse volata via tutta d’un tratto e poi, quando il minore gli aveva esplicitamente detto che non sarebbe finito a letto con quel ragazzo, lui era come tornato a vivere di nuovo.

«No, no! Sto bene. Sto bene.»

Tornare all’albergo fu difficile, molto difficile nonostante fosse a tre passi dal locale: entrambi erano particolarmente brilli, ma dopo quella paura improvvisa da parte di Hyungwon, quest’ultimo aveva cominciato a bere più del solito e l’alcool non lo aveva mai retto molto bene. Per questo motivo, era Changkyun a tenerlo per i fianchi, brillo però anche lui. Ridevano, scherzavano, si tenevano per la mano, s’abbracciavano, e poi riprendevano a camminare, parlando del più e del meno come se niente fosse. Dopo esser riusciti a superare la reception ed aver chiamato l’ascensore, finalmente oltrepassarono anche il corridoio, la soglia della stanza e si buttarono sul letto, entrambi su un lato, a guardarsi negli occhi. Fu Hyungwon il primo a farsi in avanti e – baciarlo. Baciarlo. Non ci aveva pensato molto. Era come se fosse stata una cosa naturale, come se… non avesse neanche dovuto pensarci. Era una sensazione bellissima e liberatoria, ma soprattutto molto strana: mai prima d’ora erano arrivati a tanto.

All’inizio, Changkyun rimase immobile, senza ricambiare il bacio che proveniva delle enormi e soffici labbra, ma poi si lasciò andare con un mugolio e stringendo Hyungwon più addosso a sé, se lo fece calare sopra, inarcando la schiena ed incastrando le mani fra i suoi capelli scuri. Ben presto, alle loro labbra, s’aggiunsero anche le lingue, che si cercarono come se la mancanza fosse stata incredibile ed infinita, ed i suoi corpi erano così vicini che non passava neanche uno spiraglio d’aria. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto dire che tutto stava succedendo velocemente – ed era così, in effetti – ma erano azioni esposte così con naturalezza, che… erano bellissime. Si sentivano liberi di potersi esprimere come non avevano mai fatto, ma… perché? Perché si stavano baciando?

Sempre Hyungwon fu il primo ad allontanarsi ed osservare l’altro negli occhi; erano lucidi, ma bellissimi. Si soffermò a guardare il suo viso, la sua fronte, i suoi capelli, le sue guance, il suo naso, la sua bocca. La curva del suo collo…

Era sempre stato così bello? Così perfetto? Ma soprattutto, lo aveva mai guardato così intensamente o era la prima volta in otto anni?

«C… Changkyun, io non so che cosa…»

«Te ne stai pentendo?»

«No. No. Volevo farlo, solo… è stato improvviso. Era come se—non ho neanche pensato di farlo. L’ho fatto e basta.»

Era una sensazione interna che proprio non riusciva a spiegare. Gli sfiorò il labbro inferiore con il pollice e poi lasciò in quel punto un bacio a stampo, leggero, dolce e delicato. Con un sorriso, però, tornò di nuovo a baciarlo, questa volta più intensamente; in pochi secondi, entrambi si ritrovarono senza maglietta e poi senza pantaloni, senza calzini, quasi totalmente nudi se non per i boxer ancora addosso. Altre volte s’erano visti in quelle vesti, per loro due era normale, ma la situazione che stavano vivendo era molto diversa da tutte le altre: improvvisamente volevano toccarsi, sentire la carne l’uno dell’altro, toccarsi, baciarsi, gemere, urlare, possedersi. 

Un tacito assenso, un sorriso, una carezza; tutto questo bastò per comprendere che potevano fare l’amore, e che niente sarebbe stato sbagliato, e che niente si sarebbe rovinato, perché stavano tornando a galla sentimenti che fino a quel momento avevano represso inconsciamente. Hyungwon, ancora sopra il minore, fece scendere una mano lungo il suo petto, fino a calare i boxer e poi, lentamente, fare lo stesso con i propri. Adesso, oh, adesso erano arrivati ad un punto mai visto prima. Il respiro suo cozzava con quello dell’altro, mescolandosi, mentre i loro versi si facevano strada oltre la bocca e s’infrangevano fra le pareti, rimbombando. 

«Vuoi…?» cominciò Changkyun, sfiorando la guancia del maggiore. Lui alzò un sopracciglio, senza capire. L’altro si schiarì la voce. «Vuoi prendermi… tu? Oppure…?»

Silenzio.

E poi, entrambi, scoppiarono a ridere. L’amore, dopotutto, era fatto anche di imbarazzo, di risate, il che rendeva il tutto ancora più emozionante ed intimo.

«Vorrei… Sì. Posso?»  
Ma non ci fu bisogno di parlare, perché a quel punto, Changkyun gli aveva dato già il proprio consenso baciandolo ed afferrando il suo membro per renderlo più grosso e allo stesso tempo lubrificato. Quella sarebbe stata la prima volta d’entrambi, quindi l’essere impacciati sarebbe stata caratteristica di quella sera, ma anche questo non sarebbe stato abbastanza da fermarli. 

Da quel momento, tutto sarebbe cambiato, ma niente di negativo si prospettava nelle loro vite. 

Tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.


End file.
